Happy Christmas
by Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf
Summary: December 1914. A true story of the Christmas Truce. Out from war, escape from the war to end all war, they gather together like a family. This is Christmas Truce, and it's 1914.
1. Chapter 1

_**P.S.:**_

**: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or Wreck-It-Ralph**

**: Their name's in history:**

**:: Sir Tobias Donovan Mirage Arthurs (Dorarthurs) – My OCs.**

**:: Francisco "El Matador" Matadora (El Matadora).**

**:: Raymond Dorapin – My OCs.**

**:: Alain de Dorapin (Dorapin).**

**:: Heinrich "Heinz" Bruschmann (Heindora).**

**:: Lukas Bruschmann (Dora Lukas).**

**:: Josh Long (Jake Long).**

**:: Lao Shi.**

**:: John Long (Jonathan Long).**

**:: Chen Long (Susan Long).**

**:: Artem Spudinski (Arthur Spudinski).**

**:: Tiana Carter (Trixie Carter).**

**:: Nadia Long (Haley Long).**

**:: Rosie (Rose).**

**:: The Huntsman.**

**:: "Wreck-It" Ralph Schürrler (Wreck-It Ralph).**

**:: "Fix-It" Felix von Breßen (Fix-It Felix).**

**:: Tatiana Jean Calhoun (Tamora Jean Calhoun).**

**:: Vanellope von Schweetz.**

**:: Zane Muttonfudge (Taffyta Muttonfudge).**

**:: Agent Candy/Turbo Goodspeed (King Candy/Turbo).**

**:: Rancis Fluggerbutter.**

* * *

August, 1914

Hong Kong, British China…

"The war has started. Germany has declared war against France and Russia, both allies of us. His Majesty's requesting for the people of Hong Kong support the Government to fight against the Kaiser's army. Please register and participate in the war for the nation's survival." – the British officer read the mobilisation to the people in Hong Kong. It was the last day of summer. Sir Tobias Arthurs, an ex-veteran of the Boer War and Russo-Japanese War, an old green robot-cat, who have been named _**Sir**_ by King George V in 1905, sat down in a Chinese bar. He drank coffee with a mad person: Turbo Goodspeed. Turbo wore his white clothes in the meeting…

"Turbo Goodspeed."

"Sir Tobias Arthurs. Glad to see you."

"Do you know your mission? I'll be back to France. Do you know… what are you doing now?"

"Yes sir. Well… with me, I will make a party right in Northeast France."

"Make sure about that."

Then, Mr. Lao Shi collected their teas. The old man asked them:

"Do you see my grandson?"

"Your grandson?" – Sir Arthurs was surprised, but with a close relations to Josh Long, he replied: "He is standing to watch the mobilisation. The war has started."

"You know my grandson?" – Lao Shi was amazed – "He will be at war?"

"Kind of this war? Oh yeah he will join." – Sir Arthurs nodded – "So you are Josh grandpa?"

"Yes. But… remember, I want to warn not only you or my grandson, but for the British troops: the Black Dragon has returned. He'll cross everything he passes. And worse… he shall be no mercy."

These words had hunted in his mind… until…

"Hi grandpa!" – Josh began.

"You are late." – Nadia, his sister smiled – "Well… you are still wanting to join the military, don't you?"

"Who care?" – Josh laughed – "We need to fight, and prove yourselves too! Haha…" But following the laughs, Sir Arthurs also couldn't forget… the warning sign from Lao Shi: the Black… Dragon…

#####

Berlin, German Empire

Also in this month, the German officer also read the mobilisation:

"Deutschen! Wir sind die wahren Feinde konfrontiert! Die Franzosen, die Russen und die Briten hatten Verbündete, um uns anzugreifen. Menschen, seine Majestät fordert unsere Patrioten, gehen wir in die Grenze, und sterben zusammen! Wir werden beweisen, dass Deutschland ist nicht schwach, als sie dachten!" (_Germans! We are facing the real enemies! The French, the Russians and the British had allied to attack us. People, His Majesty is requesting our patriots, let's go to the frontier, and die together! We will prove Germany is not weak than they thought!_)

So many men had registered to the military. Rancis Fluggerbutter was one of them.

"Sie?" (_Name?_) – the German sergeant questioned.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter."

"Bitte hier unterschreiben." (_Sign here, please._)

While they were signing, Zane and Vanellope watched. Zane didn't like much about Vanellope. Vanellope, a rich girl in the old time, now had become a poor due to someone had destroyed her life. Zane just laughed:

"Hi poor girl."

"What did you want?"

"Want to join the war? My friend will go to the frontier."

"Shut up!"

Vanellope didn't want to talk. She felt lonely. Meanwhile, Sergeant Felix von Breßen and Ralph Schürrler didn't notice about that. They were talking about the upcoming war.

"Do you think we can survive after the end?" – Ralph asked.

"I'm not sure." – Felix smiled – "But we will survive."

They laughed. But they knew they could not laugh any longer. Meanwhile, Zane and Vanellope had decided to join the nurses' military. It was happening to December…

* * *

#####

15 December, 1914

Somewhere in Northeast France-West Flanders

"PANNEAU D'AVERTISSEMENT! LES ALLEMANDS ATTAQUENT! RÉPÉTER, LES ALLEMANDS ATTAQUENT!" (_WARNING SIGN! THE GERMANS ARE ATTACKING! REPEAT, THE GERMANS ARE ATTACKING!_) – a French captain yelled. It was the war…

* * *

…


	2. Chapter 2

In Western Front, the French and the Scots fought together in a same trench. The Germans fought in an opposite trench. The Germans were firing to the French trench.

_German trench…_

"Ich Befehle dir, direkt, Feuer nicht spielen in der Todeszone!" (_I order you to fire directly, not playing in the death zone!_) – German vice-general Alex von Strasburg yelled. Ralph couldn't denie the order from his vice-general. But some soldiers felt bored because it was close to Christmas.

"Ralph, spüren wir gelangweilt. Wir können nicht weiter jetzt kämpfen. Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten." (_Ralph, we are feeling bored. We cannot keep fighting now. It's close to Christmas._)

"Es gibt kein Weihnachten für Sie, Soldaten! SIE KÖNNEN NICHT FEIERN BIS SIE IHRE KARRIERE BEENDEN!" (_There's no Christmas for you, soldiers! YOU CANNOT CELEBRATE UNTIL YOU FINISH YOUR JOBS!_) – Alex rejected his men's condition. The Germans now must keep attacking. The French also fired back. Two sides suffered a heavy damaged.

#####

_French trench…_

In the French side, the Montaine captain decided to attack:

"Hommes bien! Nous avons perdu du temps dans la tranchée d'être frappé par les Allemands. Maintenant, nous allons leur donner une leçon! BAÏONNETTES?" (_Alright men! We have wasted time in the trench to be hit by the Germans. Now let's teach them a lesson! BAYONETS?_)

They prepared. Then, he shouted: "CHARGE!" A lot of French soldiers had walked out from their own trench. Tatiana, a woman whom served as a nurse, asked the British commander.

"Are you sure they will win?"

"What did you think? My plan all!"

"I'm not sure…"

The French kept attacking. But the Germans artillery had made so many men were killed. So many others were injured too. The brilliant plan had failed…

"RETRAITE! NOUS NE SOMMES AUCUN MATCH POUR LEUR ARTILLERIE!" (_RETREAT! WE ARE NO MATCH FOR THEIR ARTILLERY!_)

#####

_German trench…_

"Die Franzosen auswich. Jetzt ist es uns!" (_The French had retreated. Now it's us!_) – Alex yelled. His men went out from their trench to attack the French-Scots. But the Scots fired back so fast. Vanellope believed they must return, again.

"We cannot have a chance. Both will not win!"

"Come on Vanellope." – Felix cheered – "We didn't want to…" Suddenly, the Germans also faced a same story like the French.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"ES IST EIN FEHLER! LAUF! LAUF! RÜCKZUG!" (_IT IS A MISTAKE! RUN! RUN! RETREAT!_)

The Germans retreated, with a same casualties like the French. But with Vanellope, she rejected. She wanted something better, because it was close to Christmas.

"It's nonsense! Why did you do that?"

#####

_French trench…_

Same like Vanellope, Nadia and Rosie also couldn't accept these attacks. With them, it was useless.

"Why did we do that?" – Rosie began.

"I didn't understand but… we need to stop it. It is close to Christmas." – Nadia answered.

"I see, Nadia. But by the new order of Sir John French, he won't accept a Christmas among with the Germans."

While they were talking, Sir Tobias Arthurs and Turbo had heard all. Turbo said: "It's ridiculous! We will not accept that." But Sir Tobias closed his mouth: "Turbo… you are a warlord, but I'm your commander! Besides… I saw something right from them." Tubro shook his head: "Are you nash?" Sir Tobias then turned behind: "I order you Turbo!" After these words, Turbo then walked away…

#####

Also in the French line, Francisco Matadora and the Dorapin brothers asked for Christmas.

"I believe if we still do that, we will be killed in someday, maybe… right before Christmas." – Matadora said.

"So what can we do? The French and British generals denied everything about Christmas if the Germans are still here." – Alain told – "They had cancelled Christmas."

"We are not staying here to see them disturb Christmas. Even it's war, we are still a family!" – Raymond resulted determination – "And we won't see this Christmas was nothing. I'll change!"

They began to think for Christmas so soon. With the Germans, they also felt wanting Christmas…

"Wir müssen ein Weihnachtsfest! Wir können nicht in den Graben, die länger bleiben." (_We must have a Christmas! We cannot stay in the trench longer._)

"Ich verstehe. Wir sollten den Angriff gegen die Französisch-britische Armee zu verzögern. Wir wollen eine Weihnachten, Hanke. Ich stimme zu." (_I understand. We should delay the attack against the French-British Army. We want a Christmas, Hanke. I agree._)

They nodded. But… some generals had known it…


End file.
